


JMGE Gift

by JeanMarcoGiftExchangeMods, jellyfishfrost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Gift, M/M, Prince and servant/knight/peasant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanMarcoGiftExchangeMods/pseuds/JeanMarcoGiftExchangeMods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfrost/pseuds/jellyfishfrost
Summary: This artwork was done by Bell (littlestpersimmon on tumblr) as a pinch hit, since your gifter was no longer able to participate! They said it gave them a lot of feels, and they hope you like it! :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loreyulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreyulia/gifts).




End file.
